


Relight My Fire

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Sanders sides smut book [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Painplay, Smut, Sub Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Janus and Remus have a date night and experiment with a kink they haven't tried before.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders sides smut book [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772515
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Relight My Fire

Janus and Remus were having one of their 'romantic' evenings; where they'd have a candlelit dinner with dessert, and then they dance around the darkest corners of Thomas' mind.

Of course, Janus was the lead that spun Remus around to the intense and passionate music, it was almost as if they were having sex there and then.

Remus enjoyed these types of nights with his lover. He twirled around 360 so he would face Janus again with a light smile across his face "You're such a good dancer. Where did you learn?"

"From all those night Thomas spent watching dancing with the stars, honestly it's not that difficult, our boy could be good if he tried a little more, but tonight's about us not Thomas, my dear." Janus smirked and dipped Remus. "And I have special plans for us."

Remus smiled but raised a brow at Janus, curious to what he could have planned "You gonna tell me or is it a secret for later?"

Janus pulled Remus back up, so they were chest to chest, staring into Remus eyes with his own lust filled, mismatched eyes. "I'm definitely ****_not_**** planning on tying you to my bed and letting you explore one of your naughty kinks." Janus lied.

Remus' eyes trailed to the side as he pretended to hum at thought, but he soon looked back into Janus' eyes "Sounds fun~ how can I say no to that"

Janus bowed to his partner out of common dance courtesy, and held out his arm for Remus. "Shall we?"

"Of course, love" Remus giggled slightly and hooked his arm with Janus'.

Janus sunk the two of the down to go straight to his room, shifting only Remus out of his clothes in the process.

Janus' room was warm and humid; tropical house plants and little fancy water features, it was so hot in fact, that the vapour drifted a light mist around the room.

Janus looked Remus' naked body up and down with a hungry expression even though they already ate.

Remus noticed the look Janus was giving him, deciding to turn around and posed so his ass stuck out a bit more "like something you see~?" Remus laughed, swinging his hips playfully.

"Absssolutely ****_not_**** " Janus hissed, chuckling at Remus' bedroom humour, he really did look great in his birthday suit. "I ****_don't_**** want to prey on you right now."

Remus bit on his lip, thinking of how to respond but could easily be mistaken. "Do what you like, I'm all yours tonight~" he grinned, flicking his tongue at the other.

Janus rose a hand onto Remus' sweaty chest pushing his lover to the bed, "I intend to."

Remus shuffled a bit on the bed to get more comfortable against the sheets, his legs spread slightly out of instinct.

"Good boy you get comfortable." Janus lit a large metallic gold candle on his bedside table, which also had a jar of Vaseline and Lube. He summoned a black bondage rope and pulled it taut making a loud whip cracking sound.

Remus bit down on his lip, eager if anything. His cock twitched with anticipation as his eyes looked at the rope, a bright blush spread across his face.

Janus positioned Remus and tied his wrists to the bedposts. He got back up the stripped for Remus teasingly slow. "I remembered how much you love danger and pain, how much it turns you on; personally, I don't want to injure my little octopus, but I found something we can do the I'm comfortable with as well."

Remus whined slightly; Janus was taking too long for him and his lack of patience "Janus, hurry up, you're taking forever" Remus exaggerated his words but hoped Janus would speed up.

Janus smiled at Remus deviously; when he was finally naked, he a sat next Remus and got a summoned a vial the scented oil, specifically lavender scented. He poured some into his palm.

Remus squirmed slightly under the restraints; his nose scrunched at the powerful scent, "god, that smells" Remus had never been keen on sweet scents. He swallowed thickly.

"Would you like me to use olive oil like they did in ancient Greece?" Janus asked willing to compromise.

"yes, please, Janus~ just touch me~" Remus arched his back, desperate for any kind of contact from the other.

Janus wiped away the lavender oil and replaced the vial with a bottle of olive oil, he poured some into his hand and moved to sit on Remus' thighs. Janus leaned down and started massaging the oil into Remus' skin going from his chest to his torso.

Remus groaned in pleasure, puffing his chest out more "oh~ fuck, so good~"

Janus snickered hissing slightly, "we haven't even got to the main event." He peered over the see the candles progress.

Remus peered over in the direction Janus was looking at, noticing a burning candle and raised a brow "a-a candle~?"

Janus nodded, "indeed, ssspecifically, we'll be playing with its hot molten wax."

"Is this what you meant before?" Remus was calming down from the pleasure.

"It is." Janus said bluntly. "Why, would you like to back out, just say the safe word and I'll just be vanilla with you tonight."

"me? Back out?" Remus dramatically scoffed as if he were offended "oh, please, I'm sure it isn't that painful"

"Very well..." Janus gave Remus a quick kiss and picked up the candle. "lets us begin."

Remus shifted slightly "pease do~" he groaned, pulling at the restraints.

Janus chuckled and started to tip the candle slowly just to let one small drop of burning hot wax in the centre of Remus torso.

"Oh~ oh, fuck~!" Remus panted out, loving the burning feeling of the wax melt onto his skin.

"How is it baby?" Janus asked curiously.

"so good~!" Remus breathed out.

"Yeah?" Janus poured drops all the way up the Remus chest.

Remus arched his back in pleasure, his tongue hung from his mouth "fuck~! More, Janus~, please!"

“such a glutton for pain dear,” Janus smirked and dropped a bigger drip just below the collar bone a spot know to be sensitive to all of them.

"AH! Janus~" Remus breathed out Janus' name, his fists curled so his nails dug into the palm of his hand.

Janus blew the flame out and set the candle aside, "you did so when my love," Janus hummed kissing Remus passionately.

Remus' mouth was wet, the mix of pain and pleasure had him salivating like crazy; panting against Janus' lips. His grip loosened he could feel marks on the palms of his hands.

Janus blindly searched for the lube whiles kissing Remus not wanting to pull away.

He slicked up his dicks, knowing it was Remus' favourite thing; fucking without prep, but he also knew Remus would still be stretched out from their earlier morning activities.

Remus was too into the kiss to even notice what Janus had been doing, the feeling of the now-cold wax hardening on his skin made him groan into Janus' mouth.

Janus lined one of his dicks outside Remus' puckered hole, hard and ready to give the other side a good pounding.

Janus pushed in one of his dicks to start, groaning at how tight it was. "You're such a good boy Re~ you feel so good wrapped around my dick you want the both in your ass?"

Remus groaned at the feeling and quickly nodded his head "oh~ fuck, yes! Janus, please~!" He pulled against the restraints, the rope rubbing against his wrists.

Janus started to thrust quickly without any of pace build up, his second dick slapping against Remus as he did so. "Oh god~ mmm ssssso good~" Janus hissed.

Remus met Janus' thrusts by pushing himself down onto his cock, letting out loud chains of moans from the quick pace. "AH~! Fuck~ so big!" He was prying his hands from the headboard, almost ripping the rope off.

"Getting restless, are we? I'll free you if you ask nicely Remus." Janus panted, while he continued to thrust at an unapologetic speed.

"Please, please, Janus~! Let me touch you~" Remus had a slight whine in his voice as he fisted his hands, digging his nails into the skin of his palm.

"Okay darling, you earned it." Janus untied Remus' bonds after sliding his other penis into Remus.

Remus wasted no time to grab onto Janus, gripping at his skin tightly as he moaned from the additional cock. Janus hissed as Remus scratched and groped at him; he thrusted into Remus deeper moaning loud at the feeling of Remus clenching around his dicks.

"AH~! Janus~ I'm gonna- cum~!" Remus screamed between breaths as his back arched to take in more of Janus' cocks. His own leaked with pre-cum and was throbbing.

"Oh, fuck Re! You're like an overgrown cock ring- so tight. Oh god!" Janus shouted out grabbing Remus could and jerking his lover off while he filled Remus to the brim with his cum.

Remus moaned out; he was practically a screaming mess. He released over both their stomachs from the feeling of being filled. Remus' grip tightened, if possible, to dig into Janus' skin, his hole clenched around both cocks.

Janus grunted in slight pain; he fell onto Remus, and licked the sweat and tears from his face. His dicks started to go soft still buried in Remus.

Remus loosened his grip from Janus, gliding the tips of his fingers over the scales on his face "That was... Amazing" He shakily breathed out, exhausted.

Janus shivered at the feeling of Remus touching his scales. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself as much as I did." Janus slipped out Remus and sat up against the headboard reaching for the glasses of water and the tub of Vaseline. "drink up as sssweetheart." Janus passed Remus a glass.

Remus steadily held the glass in his hands, careful not to spill it. He sipped at the water, his eyes never leaving Janus.

Janus drank half his water, gulping it down and put it aside when he was done. He snapped his fingers cleaning the oil off their bodies opened to tub of Vaseline and rubbed it onto Remus burns.

Remus hummed at the touch; his eyes were half-lidded. He reached to put his almost-empty glass near Janus' and titled his head so the other could see the waxy-burns easier.

Janus finished treating Remus' burns and moved up to kiss Remus softly. "I love you." he purred.

Remus smiled and quietly giggled from the action. "Love you too, babe" He wrapped his arms around Janus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed it  
> feel free to leave comments as long as they are positive and supportive  
> and give to this story kudos if you liked it  
> XXX


End file.
